1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a method for fabricating the same in which the movement of components is prevented during the assembly procedure, thereby preventing an appearance defect from being generated by the assembly, vibration, or drop of a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, among many flat panel display devices that have been developed until now, has broad and various application areas such as notebooks, monitors, televisions, airplanes, and the like.
Such a liquid crystal display device is largely divided into a liquid crystal panel, a drive circuit unit, and a backlight unit.
Here, the liquid crystal panel performs a function of controlling an amount of light being transmitted therethrough to display images, and the drive circuit unit performs a function of applying various signals transmitted from a drive system to the liquid crystal panel and controlling those signals.
Furthermore, the backlight unit is used as a lighting control device for uniformly illuminating light to an overall liquid crystal panel, but the mounting of such a backlight unit functions inefficiently in the aspect of thickness, weight, and power consumption, and still many researches are going on.
Based on the location of a light emitting lamp, the backlight unit can be divided into three types, such as a direct-type backlight unit in which the light emitting lamp illuminates light from a rear surface of the liquid crystal display device directly toward a front surface thereof, a side-type backlight unit in which it is positioned at a lateral side of the light guide plate for illuminating light toward the front surface thereof through the light guide plate, and an edge-type backlight unit in which it illuminates light from the lateral surface toward the front surface thereof through an inclined light guide plate.
The side-type backlight unit diffuses light over a whole surface using a light guide plate, and thus it has a problem of low luminance because the light emitting lamp is provided at an outer wall of the light guide plate and light is passed through the light guide plate, and therefore, in recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been primarily used as a light source.
Hereinafter, a liquid crystal display device in the related art, in which an edge-type backlight unit is mounted among the foregoing types of backlight units, will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a liquid crystal display device according to the related art.
A liquid crystal display device in the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a support main 13 and a light guide plate 31 are arranged within a lower cover 11, and a diffuser sheet 35 and prism sheets 35a, 35b constituting an optical sheet 35 are laminated on the light guide plate 31, and a liquid crystal panel 41 is adhered by a light-shielding tape to be disposed in the support main 13.
Here, the liquid crystal panel 41, though not shown in the drawing, may be configured in which a lower array substrate and a color filter substrate are attached to each other to maintain a predetermined distance, and liquid crystal molecules are injected between the two substrates to form a liquid crystal layer, and polarizing plates 43a, 43b are attached to an outside of the two substrates respectively.
Furthermore, a reflection plate 37 is disposed at a lower surface of the light guide plate 31, and a plurality of light-emitting elements constituting a light source unit 33 for diffusing light to the light guide plate are disposed at a side of the light guide plate 31.
At present, the market of small-sized liquid crystal display modules using a liquid crystal display device having the foregoing configuration is trending toward slimmer designs, and the thickness of their glasses is thus reduced among the components used therein, and the rigidity becomes weaker.
As a result, according to a liquid crystal display device in the related art, a horizontal movement may be generated in a light guide plate disposed between the support mains due to the assembly, vibration, or drop of a product, thereby causing a problem such as an appearance defect of the product, component damage, or the like.
Furthermore, there have been proposed technologies for forming a movement prevention structure at the left and right sides of a light guide plate in order to improve the problem, but it may require an additional side core during the injection-molding process in order to make a separate structure for preventing the movement, thereby increasing the mold cost.
In addition, if the movement is not prevented in a horizontal or vertical direction while a light guide plate and a reflection plate being assembled to a support main, then they may not be correctly aligned during the assembly of each component, thereby increasing the manufacturing time as well as producing an appearance defect.
Moreover, if the area of a light-shielding tape is small, then the movement is generated in a horizontal direction while the light guide plate and reflection plate being assembled to a support main, and thus the light guide plate may be positioned out of place.